Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight
by RoseWithThorns1
Summary: Formerly "I Don't Want to Be Lonely Tonight". Now a series of 5 short ficlets feat. naughty DMHG against a James Taylor backdrop..enjoy! then RR!
1. Welcome Phone Call

Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
  
1. Welcome Phone Call feat. "I Don't Want To Be Lonely Tonight"  
  
"Do me wrong, or do me right, now baby."  
  
"Tell me lies- but hold me tight."  
  
"And save your goodbyes for the morning light..."  
  
"But don't let me be lonely tonight."  
  
The wind rippled her hair as it tore through the kitchen. Quickly, Hermione ran to the window and shut it, forcing the thunderous noise to a soothing rumble. She hated the distance. Knowing that he was so close, but so far away was killing her.... and knowing that his voice was on the other end of the line was only a small comfort.  
  
"Say good-bye, and say hello."  
  
She loved his contridictive nature.   
  
"Sure 'nough good to see you, but its time to go."  
  
"Don't say yes..."  
  
"But please don't say no..."  
  
"I don't want to be lonely tonight."  
  
"I know. Look, I have to go, but I have a surprise for you if you can just close your eyes and call me back in ten minutes," Draco's hushed voice into the reciever warmed Hermione's ears and she smiled.  
  
"Go away then, damn ya," she teased, "go do as you please. You ain't gonna see me getting down on my knees."  
  
"I'm undecided, your heart's been divided, turnin' my world upside down now," he loved knowing he could make her smile, and the idea that she was had his own grin flashing across his face.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Of course, now close your eyes. I won't let you be lonely tonight."  
  
Closing her eyes, Hermione felt a slight tingle travel up her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself, but soon felt another grasp around her. The soft slippers she wore to protect her feet from the cold kitchen floor were now soaked through with moisture, and the cold met her skin. As she opened her soft, brown eyes, she breathed in the scent of her distant lover....and took in the sight of a beautiful snowfall.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
**Disclaimer: lyrics are from "I Don't Want To Be Lonely Tonight" by James Taylor. 


	2. In the Snowglobe

Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
  
2. In the Snowglobe feat. "How Sweet It Is" and "Your Smiling Face"  
  
The landscape was a crystallized white- powdered swirls enwrapping the two, blissfully peaceful in this winter wonderland that had just appeared out of no where. It was as though with a wave of his wand, Draco had shaken the snowglobe that Hermione lived in, and the view was magnificent.  
  
Dusty snowflakes flew onto Hermione's eyelashes, making shiny trails as they melted down her cheeks. Those same flakes brightened Draco's crystal blue eyes, and shimmered on his blonde hair. He kissed her gently, and the warmth radiated to the rest of her body. Enchanting her with his hold, he whispered a Latin incantation into her ear, vibrating through her mind.  
  
The world seemed to disappear as Draco slipped his arms under her's, lifting her sweater up and over her head. Hungry with desire, Hermione's hands dropped to his shoulders and she pulled his body to hers as they kissed. His leg crept between her thighs, and he began to undo her jeans. The snow continued to swirl around them- unnoticed except to their eyes. The beauty of magic was how it created perfection and simplicity out of impossible means.  
  
Standing before him in just her most personal attire, Hermione kissed Draco's neck- the neck she dreamt of licking for nights now- trailing her tongue across his collar, and loosening his tie. He helped her to undo each button, and she took time to analyze the body he'd been developing in her absence. She kissed down the fine trail of blonde hairs that lead into his boxers. Caressing his hips, she knelt in the glistening powder and exposed his fully hardened member. Licking the shaft, starting at its based and working slowly to its head, she kissed its tip- sucking just slightly.   
  
Tilting his head forward, he traced both sides of Hermione's face with his thumbs, and lead her back up to his mouth. His hands slid into her underwear, and they slid down her long, silky legs. Tingling with anticipation, her nipples shown through the thin fabric that now lay between her lover and her. He reached behind her back and undid the clasps- flicking his tongue across her lips, and under the back of her ear.  
  
Flurries continued to land amongst them as they began to make love to each other in the snow. The brilliance of this white miracle was infiltrating their hearts, and the words they had spoken to each other but moments ago continued to ring true. It didn't matter what wrongs or rights they commited tonight. They could decieve each other's hearts, and nothing but the touch of their skin mattered. This night could last forever, good bye could wait until morning.  
  
"I don't want to be lonely tonight..." Hermione always was the romantic type. Draco was her perfect match- fun, outgoing, and decidedly more up-tempo.  
  
"When you give me that pretty little pout, it turns me inside out- there's something about ya baby, I don't know," Draco smiled against her lips. He lifted her onto his knee and knelt in the snow, then sat and leaned back, taking her with him into a soft, powder blanket.  
  
"And I thank my lucky stars that you are who you are..." she sighed softly against his chest as she ground her hips against his. It had been so long since she'd felt this way, it felt like forever in just two months.  
  
"And not just another lovely angel sent down to break my heart," though her devilish behavior made him grin at his own line. He rolled her onto her back and entered her slowly, feeling her warmth and moisture surrounding him. Having her walls contracting against him created a momentary loss of both speech and concentration- they dropped the singing and began to seek comfort in one another's breaths. Growing increasingly more rapid and sporatic, Hermione lifted her hips to give Draco more access to her hottest pressure points.   
  
His voice rang loud and clear over the barren, snowy background, and she hit some high notes of her own as she began to climax.   
  
"Draco! Where did you learn to move like that?!" Hermione's pleasure was reaching a point she'd never felt in all of her years of making love to him.  
  
"Mmm, in my dreams, my fantasies- of you and of only you....yes! Hermione!" Squeezing her hands over her head, his impulsive reaction to speed up was met with the best chorus that had ever rung in his ears.  
  
"No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong- when ever I see your smiling face," Draco looked down at the beautifully, glowing, and radiant woman he'd just made love to. Her smile was infectuous.  
  
"Ha! Doo doo doo doo doo doo, doot doot doo... you're such a dork," that's what choir will do to you, she supposed, though how Draco got his hands on muggle music was beyond her.  
  
"Ah, and don't you love me more for it?"  
  
"How sweet it is to be loved by you..." she held him tightly, and as the wind kicked up, the swirl surrounded them and hid them from the world.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: James Taylor again, "How Sweet It Is" and "Your Smiling Face"  
  
A/N: this fic goes out to my CC girls if you couldn't guess. lol. 


	3. City Lights from Way Up High

Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
  
3. City Lights From Way Up High feat. "Up On The Roof"  
  
Waking up warm, but nestled in a blanket of snow, Hermione realized Draco was right next to her. She sighed and turned to watch him sleep, the storm having subsided, and mere sprinkles of flurries melting as they met the warm air he expelled.  
  
She traced his eyebrows with the tip of her fingers and he stirred a small bit, using the arm he had draped over her to draw her closer. She smelled sweet, and the pine from the trees they were near shed its own scent into the wintery air. Her fingers glided over his eyelids and nose, over his lips, down his chest and stopped. She moved in to kiss him awake.  
  
His tongue met hers, and he opened his eyes slowly. She was more beautiful than he'd remembered. For two months Hermione had been living with her parents in their muggle world while Draco took an internship with, ironically, the Ministry of Magic. Screw his father, like he really cared about him anymore. Voldemort was long dead and gone, and now Draco would see to it that his headaches were over missing his lover and not nearly losing his head over magical mischeif.  
  
He tasted so sweet, and she felt that sometimes she should just apparate and nail him spontaneously and out of nowhere. The thought tantalized her mind more than once, and it was hard finding time for a 'release' with her parents keeping such a close watch over her. But this weekend, which held only promise of buttered popcorn and a movie, now held the promise of loving holds in the night and romantic walks in the day.   
  
"I wanted to show you something. I've been dying to show you this since I discovered it. Come with me- please?" Draco had been longing to show her a beautiful part of the Ministry building that he'd found one night when all he had wanted to do was run into her arms, and away from the work. Defending the muggle world was often times more difficult than he'd imagined, and he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Before we go, can you explain something to me? How did you make it snow? Its so beautiful and spectacular- but this is our summer vacation, and if my parents return to a blizzard... they'll be more than a bit suspicious," Hermione was amused, and not in the least upset. Winter was by far the most romantic season, and it was still months away. September was on the horizon, but snow? Not for a while.  
  
"Take my hand and close your eyes..."  
  
"Wait! Um, we're kind of- a bit exposed, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, yea, that could be a problem. No one can see us- would you like to go in to change? Or do you trust my judgement?" Draco knew what he liked to see his Hermione in, and he was the one with the wand at the moment.  
  
She lifted her arms and gave him permission to swirl her with sparks. In an instant her snow soaked jeans were once again embracing her every curve, and her short sleeve top had become a clingier tank that stopped just under her navel. She approved, and with another flick of his wand, the snow had melted into the former green it had been. Sad to see it end, she held on to him and closed her eyes.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
With a subtle 'thud' they landed in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. The room was circular, with celestial images suspended by levitation spells. Blues and whites and yellows flowed together, giving a heavenly feel to the atmophere, instant peace in the walls.  
  
"C'mon!" Draco was eager to show her the sights of a near-empty Ministry building, especially when he discovered it lay just on the edge of the magical and muggle worlds, leaving a young witch or wizard in absolute awe of the lives going on just a stone's throw from their isolated existance.  
  
Leading her up the stairs, they ran to the very top level. The hallway was narrow, and had a 'home' feel to it. Glass French doors opened to a roof-top terrace, and the view was breathtaking.  
  
"Look beyond the clouds- what do you see?"  
  
"Are those- cars? And- and streetlights! Oh, Draco, how did you find this?"  
  
"When this old world starts getting me down, and people are just to much for me to take, I climb way up to the top of the stairs and all my cares just drift right into space," he explained. His voice was enchanting to her...a brilliant baritone with clarity only perfected by angels.  
  
"On the roof its as peaceful as can be," she surmised. You couldn't hear them, but the rush of the city was easily observed by anyone that came this far up.  
  
"And the world below won't bother you," Draco looked at her and smiled, knowing how much she liked quiet and serenity.  
  
"So when I come home feeling tired and beat, I'll go up where the air is fresh and sweet..."  
  
"Any time you need a break from studying or Hogwarts or anything, we can meet here. Its better than the Astronomy Tower, and its always fun to muggle-watch!"  
  
At this last comment she laughed. Muggle-watch. It was so like Draco to say that, forgetting that the witch before him was just a muggle.  
  
"I'll get far away from the hustling crowd, and all that rat-race noise out in the street," Hermione whispered as she leaned back against him in the breeze. What a lovely escape.  
  
"On the roof, that's the only place I know...Look at the city, baby! Where you just have to wish to make it so..." he turned her to face him and kissed her softly. She responded, and they deepened their kiss. The view was romantic and peaceful, and everything she'd envisioned heaven to be.  
  
"Yes, at night the stars, they put on a show for free...and darlin' you can share it all with me,"  
  
"Of course I would!" she couldn't help but reassure him of that. That he was sharing this all with her made her feel so loved, so much a part of him.  
  
"Keep on telling you that right smack dab in the middle of town, I found a paradise that's trouble proof. And if this old world starts getting you down, there's room enough for two- up on a roof," he spoke against her ear, then nibbled her earlobe.   
  
"We've got the stars above, and the city lights below...this is amazing Draco, thank you."  
  
"Any thing for you, love. Anything."  
  
"Can you promise me something? When we go back to Hogwart's next week, can you promise that you won't tell anyone about this spot? I love that its so private," despite their on-going love affair, no one at school exactly knew about them. Sure there were speculations, but no out-right accusations, and they liked it better that way. Their private lives were private, and more special because of it.  
  
"I wouldn't ruin this if I could. Can you make a promise in return? I don't want to keep hiding what I feel for you. I want to snog in broomclosets, I want to get detention because Filch caught us, I want to spill a potion because Snape yelled at me for staring at you, I want to take you and kiss you infront of every Gryffindor at breakfast- just because you're mine and at that moment my love for you over-powers my sense of reason....can you grant me that request?" Draco found that through the years, it was harder to hide his feelings for her in the halls. Thank Merlin for robes.  
  
Hermione sighed, but it meant so much to him, and to be honest, she wanted those things too.   
  
"Yes, Draco, starting on Hogwart's Express, I'm not hiding my heart from the world anymore. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. We should probably get you back. C'mon, let's go downstairs."  
  
Taking one last look at the world she was about to re-enter, Hermione followed her lover's lead and prepared to kiss away the summer break.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: James Taylor lyrics: "Up on the Roof" did i ever mention i don't own Harry Potter? Ok, well, now i'm mentioning it. 


	4. The Train Game

Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
  
4. The Train Game  
  
The racket of the Hogwarts Express as it bounded along its course to the castle was enough to give anyone a headache, and Hermione was no exception. She pulled out a pillow from her luggage and laid across two chairs in the compartment she'd selected, mostly because it was quiet and afforded her time to read, and secondly because she'd hoped Harry and Ron wouldn't find her.  
  
Harry Potter had developed a father-like disposition toward Hermione after Voldemort's defeat that she didn't quite appreciate or understand. All three had been useful in their victory, but Harry was, of course, the main component, and handsomely honored for it. Ron Weasley's crush on her compromised their friendship on occasion, jeopardizing their ability to get along platonically. Neither would take her relationship to Draco too well, and she didn't feel like fighting something so illogical, but so right.  
  
Just as she had settled her head down, a hand parted the separating curtain from the aisle and let himself sit down across from her. Draco replaced the curtain as it had been, and proceeded to fumble with some parchment sheets containing lyrics and bars of music.  
  
"I'd never known you to be one for muggle music. So James Taylor is your latest kick, eh?" Hermione spoke to him without ever opening her eyes to check if it had been Draco. They're love was unexplainable. She memorized his every movement, sound, quality. The way he shifted his weight could be felt through undetectable tremors on the floor, by which she could understand his temperament and nature....like when he was sneaking around, trying not to wake her up. Sometimes she let it go, she liked knowing he was watching her sleep. Other times she craved the timber of his voice. The stimulation of her ear, caressed by his soothing notes, often kept her up at night when absent.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I think its just a passing phase," he smiled. He knew that she'd fallen for his darker tendencies, but she was a soft romantic at heart, and he enjoyed toying with that softer side of her. Her tendency to curve, to comply, to melt, where he preferred rigidity, rebellion, and solidity.   
  
"I hope so. It's creeping me out." After all, she thought, since when do normal people, apart from choir, break out into random song?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco sighed. He'd spent the last two weeks wrapping up his duties at the Ministry, not talking to Hermione as she began to shop and pack away her muggle-life for the return of witchcraft for their seventh and final year. Those were two weeks spent contemplating whether the promise they'd made to reveal their feelings publically was, first of all, still a course of action, but secondly, if it still made sense to do.  
  
"When all of this comes out in the open, will you be proud of what we are- who I am- or ashamed?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and slowly met Draco's gaze. A brief lapse of doubt skimmed her mind, but she put his heart to rest with a soft smile. Sitting up, she took her hand and touched his cheek, feeling the stubble that had begun to grow since he hadn't had time to shave since that morning.  
  
"Draco, I have too much pride in who you are and what we are to ever be ashamed of our pasts. History is done and over with, and who is anyone to judge anyone else anymore? We've grown so much over the years that none of us are as we began. I love you. Don't question that," she assured him. Although he did look adorable when he was distraught.  
  
"I know, but I have more a past to defend than you do."  
  
She took his hand and pulled him to her, covering his lips with her own. As he sat down next to her, she moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as his own held her waist. Their tongues gently moved in and out of their own mouths to explore each other's, and they broke apart only for fear of suffocation. He kissed the center of her throat, the tiny crevice between her clavicles, and she buried her nose in his hair. The scent was unique- but she knew it well, having given him the shampoo she'd found at her parent's home store.   
  
Draco's hand crept between her robes, starting at her knee-high socks, traveling to her thighs, grazing her hips from under her skirt. She was prepared for this. When his hand went to find her panties, he pleasantly discovered more uncovered flesh. Journeying upwards to determine the width of her G-string, his fingers found themselves on her waist, on her back, and his eyes grew wide as his bulge began to grow.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! All students please have your luggage and belongings ready. Steady now- out with you all!" shouted the conductor as he opened all of the compartment curtains.   
  
Jumping about a mile high each, Draco gave Hermione another ridiculously surprised grin at her boldness, as she attempted her best innocent "who me?" bashful smile. It didn't work. He could see the seductive witch straight through her guise.  
  
"Welcome back indeed," she whispered as she brushed passed him, slipping her hand between his robes to cup his crotch ever so slightly before leaving the train.  
  
****************************  
  
Virginia Beach here we come! CC for 2003! Don't own Potter and crew....but its ok. I'll screw around w. em anyway.  
  
April 2-6: mission: find a Draco of my own to play with. Unless some random Professor, erm, Severus, happens to find me first! 


	5. Invisibly Out In the Open

A/N: The end of my short, sweet little series. This would go on longer, but its been almost a year since concert choir's pops concert with James Taylor, so I don't listen too much anymore. I'm sorry that I made you all wait that long, but I really thank everyone that reviewed!  
  
Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight  
  
5. Invisibly Out in the Open  
  
Stiff posture, but bounce in his step, Draco impeccably marched to a lightened mood towards the massive castle door, ready to begin another year at Hogwarts- his first to include the promise of noisy nights.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione- wait up!" yelled Harry from another car. Full of the juvenile splendor he always exuded, he ran up to meet his best friend and closest comrad.  
  
Ron followed close behind with a suspicious and dark look casting a shadow over his features.   
  
"He's looking at you," accused the red-head.  
  
"I know that," she tried to pass off the knowledge as common-place, but she fought in her head with her promise the day before. She wasn't ashamed. It just wasn't as easy as it sounded.  
  
"And why would that be?" Harry mustered after running himself breathless trying to catch up with her quickened pace.  
  
She stopped abruptly and turned to face them, point-blank. "Because we've just had a rather pleasant conversation on the train and he's changed quite significantly over the past few years. You'd be surprised."  
  
"I am! I'm most definately surprised that you'd associate with a ferret like that!" retorted Ron.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going in, care to join me?"  
  
The two followed close suit, attempting to understand why she would ever sympathize with the main person responsible for ridiculing and mocking her for their first 4 years of Hogwart's education.  
  
The Sorting was rather uneventful- how many times can you watch it before it gets old?- but Hermione was tempted to glance over Harry's shoulder more than once as he spoke to her. Glancing into Draco's piercing blue eyes, eyes so cold she shivered in pleasure recalling their snow covered tryst, she felt herself grow damp as he made passively obscene sexual gestures when no one but she was watching.  
  
Her cheeks reddened, and she slowly took a drink of water. As Harry and Ron clapped, she dipped a finger into her glass and traced the rim. Then, wetting her finger again, she traced her lips. Then her collar bone. Finally, further down, she brushed her nipple over her robes ever so slightly and quickly, but enough for him to brighten.  
  
"Tonight," he mouthed.  
  
"You or me?" she mouthed in return.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and she understood.  
  
A nod in agreement ended their exchange and Harry regained her attention.  
  
~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~@ RWT  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight- sweet dreams!" were exchanged among the tired but excited Gryffindor residents in the common room. First years weary from travel and nerves, and the rest ready to face the challenge of the new year.   
  
Hermione changed into a tight scarlet tank top, and short black shorts. Her room was always a bit stuffy, and she liked wearing as little as possible without being indecent. She thoroughly brushed her hair, which had been trimmed to just passed her shoulder-blades. Her teeth were brushed, flossed, and mouth-washed to minty fresh-ness. Her nails were filed and polished. She smoothed a light moisturizer over her skin, maintaining its softness. He was very meticulous in his lovemaking, and would notice every little detail.  
  
She slipped on a pair of socks and quietly proceeded into the common room. Moving to the fire-place, she muttered "Accio Cloak!" and felt the fabric as she firmly grasped it in her hand. She slipped it over her head, almost feeling guilty for taking it, then smiling as she recalled her purpose. She left a confused Fat Lady pondering the whereabouts of the person that had just roused her from sleep, and made her way through the winding halls to the slytherin dorms. Now, how to get in?  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Merlin, Draco- you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"That takes the fun out of getting your heart racing myself..."  
  
He followed the scent of her to the cloak and successfully made his way into it. Invisibility was no match for lust. Her lips found his and they made their way to the floor. He pulled at her top while she dug those manicured nails into his bare back- his entire body void of coverage save those emerald boxers. His tousled blonde hair gave him a sexily dangerous look that took her breath away, and as she tried to gain it back, he dug his teeth into her neck.  
  
"Vampire!"  
  
"It's not your blood I'm after Granger- its your reputation," he menacingly growled. Romance was for the summer, the cold stone floor boiled his blood and fueled his agressions. He dominated her- roughly grabbing her wrists and holding them to the floor as she writhed under him. Moving his hands down her arms, then sides, he tore her shorts off to find she hadn't bothered with underwear. He smiled, surprised.  
  
"If I wasn't wearing it on the train, why would I bother unpacking it when I knew it wouldn't stay on for the night?"  
  
"I love your efficiency," he whispered into her neck, licking the damaged he'd caused.  
  
"You'll love it more when you harness your hormones enough to realize we're in the middle of the castle outside of your common rooms," she pointed out.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed as he got up and off of her. She seized the opportunity to throw him down and pin him under her.  
  
"Invisibility cloak and silencing spell. Yes, I did think of everything." With that, she knelt over his hips, licking the trim of his shorts and taking them off of him, exposing his erect member. He grabbed her hips and let himself into her red, swollen sex as she ground against him- touching as much of her clit to his body as she could. She preferred touching his body, spreading the sensations all over him, than to touching herself if she could, and likewise expected him to be touching other parts of her. Tonight, he lavished her shoulders. Biting, licking, tickling, kissing, distracting her from his throbbing, extending her orgasm that much longer.   
  
When they finally came, her neck and shoulders were bruised, and his waist was bleeding from where she'd scratched him when he'd surprised her by thrusting his hips up as she fell onto him. They were exhausted but laughing at their lack of control.   
  
"Heh, you'd think that would get a little safer once you know what to expect," he quipped as she licked his wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting the rush! How about you? These shoulders are going to take a lot of explaining!"   
  
He kissed her shoulders, then her neck.  
  
"And how will you explain them?"  
  
"Don't ruin tonight, Draco, please."  
  
"Hermione, how would you explain them?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie if that's what you're implying. But its not going to be easy, which I've told you before, and I'm not going to rush. They know I talk to you," she admitted, hoping to detour his questions, at least for the time being, but Draco wouldn't have it.  
  
"Ok. But I'm coming clean tomorrow if they ask."  
  
"No! I'll do it. You can back me up, but I have to tell them. If you say it they'll think you raped me or something."  
  
"Fine. Do you want to go back to bed?"  
  
"Not really, but I suppose I should."  
  
"Ok, let me walk you."  
  
"No, you stay here. I've got the cloak, you don't. Besides, I need to stop smiling before bed. Though tomorrow morning at breakfast I'll start all over again. Good night, love," she kissed him farewell.  
  
"Good night. And Hermione? I'm not rushing you. I just know you'll feel better when its out in the open."  
  
"I like secrets Draco. I don't mind finally having something to hide from them."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own JK and co. Sorry bout the wait- thanks to all my reviewers! 


End file.
